


Beauty and The Beast

by strnjooh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Crack, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: “No no no, not me please, no!” Dowoon screams.“Aw come on, Dowoon, you’re like, the smartest in the class, especially in math!” Brian try to convince him.“Well, you can ask Sungjin for that, he’s smart in math too.”“Why do I have to suffer asking my completely platonic crush when I have the smartest guy in the school as my best friend?”“Your only friend.” Dowoon correct him





	Beauty and The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> hey I'm back with this simple fic hope you enjoy~!

Once again Dowoon startled by a loud closing door behind him. He eyes the one who just entered his room nonchalantly with annoying face. The boy plop himself on Dowoon’s bed like it was his own bed. Dowoon can’t help to roll his eyes at him, the one and only friend he got after Kim Wonpil, sweetest guy in class who happen to be his best friend since middle school, not until he became vice president in class, somehow they’re drifting apart and Dowoon isn’t blame anyone. He kinda understand. But for now, he only focuses on his one friend, the one with chubby cheeks and foxy eyes.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

“Brian I swear to god if you came here only to rant about Sungjin I have more important things to do other than-“

“Fuck you, my life isn’t all about Sungjin okay.”

“About math it is.”

“How do you know?”

“If you come to my room all loud and grumpy you only have two things, Sungjin or math. Let me guess, you failed on last math exam, right?”

“God you are like, a mind reader or somewhat.”

“Nah, I’m just clever and good at observing. Anyway, what’s your deal this time?”

“You know Mr. Lee is damn strict yeah?” Dowoon nods to Brian’s words, “this time he wants me to re-do the test,”

“I don’t see any problem in that.”

“Yeah, but he wants me to do that alone, after I am sure that I mastered all the equation.” Dowoon proceeds a big O then when his head already picking the puzzle, he lets out a big groan.

“No no no, not me please, no!” Dowoon screams.

“Aw come on, Dowoon, you’re like, the smartest in the class, especially in math!” Brian try to convince him.

“Well, you can ask Sungjin for that, he’s smart in math too.”

“Why do I have to suffer asking my completely platonic crush when I have the smartest guy in the school as my best friend?”

“Your only friend.” Dowoon correct him. Brian can’t help to deadpan see Dowoon in the eyes, he lets out a deep sigh. “Look, you teach me math, I’ll go buy your favorite melon milk for a week.” He tries and Dowoon seems start to think about the deal,

“Plus the choco bun on cafeteria.”

“No freaking way, it’s a long line!.”

“Melon milk and choco bun or no math session for you.

Brian groan, “Fine! You get the milk and bun.”

Dowoon grins showing him the braces to Brian, “Your session start after school for two hours in my house, are we starting now?”

“Please?” Brian start to take his note and his pencil case from his black bag he’s been wearing. Dowoon takes out a table for them to use, he always use it every time he has someone come over to study together. Brian position himself on the carpet and open his last seen textbook.

“By the way, what story do you choose for us to act in the art class?” Dowoon ask while he search for his math notebook on his desk.

“What story? I don’t remember choosing any..”

“Oh, right, that must be when you decided to skip the class.”

“Really? What happened?”

“Uh, basically you just pick a story and pick a role for you to act.”

“Naah I’m not worry, I probably be the one who deals with the properties. They don’t mind me.”

“If you say so, let’s just begin to study.” Dowoon start asking several question before he explain to Brian about math. There goes Dowoon’s peaceful afternoon.

.

.

One week passed, they are in the classroom and Brian already pack his things into his bag. He’s in the middle of dragging the sleeping Dowoon to go home, well, to the latter’s house to have their math session when Sungjin step up in front the class and get everyone’s attention.

Brian stop his motion and slowly looking at Sungjin, as everybody does. Sungjin, their class president clears his throat before start speaking.

“So, based on our votes last week, our art project is to act ‘beauty and the beast’ and I’m here to announce every role you get. Now, if you don’t get to act, don’t be so sad because every role is matter okay?”

Sungjin scans every person in this room to measure that no one’s leaving. He met Brian’s eyes for a couple of seconds and then go back to look at the paper on his hand. The small thing that can make Brian’s face went slightly pink, gladly no one notice that expect Dowoon. Brian almost slap Dowoon’s face if only they aren’t in the classroom full of silent. Soon, Sungin call his friend’s name one by one and mention their role. Brian listens to every words Sungjin has to say, no not because he have this huge big fat crush on him, it’s obviously because Brian just respect him as his class president. But every words start to resonate leaving him only focus to Sungjin face.

“Brian?” Sungjin calls him for the second time.

Finally Brian can focus, “yeah?” he blink his eyes a couple of times and look at Sungjin.

“You get to prepare the properties, are you okay with that?”

“Yeah, yeah sure, I’m fine with anything actually.”

“Great, so, we’ll get to practice every day after school, along with the preparation of all properties so I really hope for you guys to be as cooperative as you can, and if you have something to do you can tell me so I can maintain the absence, that’s it.”

The other kids start to leave the class one by one so does Dowoon. Brian quietly follows him since he know they will have their usual math session. “You know you’re being so obvious right?” Dowoon start talking when Brian finally have the same steps as him.

“I don’t know, maybe? Maybe everyone realize except Sungjin?”

“What if it’s the contradictory?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if everyone doesn’t realize except Sungjin.”

“Okay now there, you make me freak out. No, I don’t want to imagine things. Let’s stop right there.” Brian can hear Dowoon’s laugh as he panicked himself.

“But Dowoon, what about our math session? I still have to re do the math test remember? I don’t want to fail this entire semester.”

“Don’t worry, if you passed this test from me today, you’ll get to meet Mr Lee and re-do the test tomorrow.”

“Holy shit, I’m nervous.”

“What? it’s only a few question from me. All you need to worry is how you gonna talk to your crush for the exam.”

Brian facepalm and stop his way. He see Dowoon barks a lot louder laugh not even glancing at his only one friend who still on his own thoughts.

.

.

Brian is nervous, no scratch that, Brian is super nervous. He watch how everyone slowly leaves the class to the gym area to start practicing or making properties. He look at Dowoon who’s ready to go, Dowoon catch his eyes and rise his eyebrows. Brian really wants to punch Dowoon’s face because he can see that Dowoon’s actually mocking him, as if he told Brian to hurry go to Sungjin and talk to him.

No, no. he can’t. He’s too nervous.

Brian is too busy with his own thought not realizing that only he and Sungjin left in this class. He then realize when somehow Sungjin come to his desk and ask, “Why aren’t you going to the gym area?”

“Oh hey, right, um, actually I think I can’t start to go to the gym area today.” Brian looks at Sungjin nervously.

“Why?” Sungjin ask, out of his curiosity.

“I have to re take the math exam that I failed last week, and I don’t think I can make it right at time, so…” Brian sling his bag on his shoulder and stand up.

“Oh okay then.” Sungjin nods understand his reason.

“Do I have your permission to skip the preparation?” Brian ask again, making sure.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, sure” Sungjin said as he watched Brian stand up and make his way out of the class.

“Thanks, Sungjin.” Brian grins at him before he really left, Sungjin calls out, “Brian!”

“Yeah?” Brian pop his head

“Good luck on your test.” Sungjin smiles at him, the one that makes Brian fell for him. He can feel his heartbeat increasing slowly.

“Oh, okay, thanks.” He smile back, all sincere.

Brian can feel the heat running to his face as he take step by step to teacher room. He already told Mr. Lee that he will re-take his math exam today, so he just gotta have to show up at teacher room. Now that he got Sungjin’s permission to skip the preparation, he can ease a little bit. Now that he even got Sungjin’s wishing him a good luck, he can through this math exam smoothly.

.

.

Brian is panting from the little run he did. He is late go to the gym area since Mr. Kim decided to ask him for a help, taking all of his friend notes to the teacher room, and when he’s back, all of his friend already left to gym area for the preparation. He approach his property teams and ask for his job. One of his classmate, Hanbyul, tell him to take the brush and start painting a card box that shaped into huge cloud. Brian takes the brush and dip it into the blue paint can and start painting carefully.

At some point, he look around and see a couple of girls are reciting their part. Some of them giggles at each other as one of them try so hard fitting into their character. Beside them, there’s boys group making weird sounds, maybe practicing since he spot Jae, the tall and lanky boy in his class that got an act as Lumiere. On top of that, he saw Dowoon taking a nap with script on his hand. Brian let a soft sigh and then chuckles to himself, _how can this kid napping anywhere,_ Brian thoughts.

Then his eyes land on someone, someone who already stole his heart from day one he got into this class. Someone with good heart and good personality, at least that’s what he saw in the past six month he is as a classmate and class president. Brian see Sungjin furrowing his eyebrows as he read the script seriously. He seems uncomfortable with the ideas but can’t really protest. A few seconds after, he heard Jae screaming. “Hey Sungjin! Why don’t you practice the gesture first so you won’t be awkward with Ye Eun later?” Sungjin looks up from his paper and scoffs, “Nah man, I think I’m fine though.”

“Oh yeah? Remember when you made Ye Eun cry because you pull her head to harsh?”

“Fine fine! You win, who’s gonna be my practice partner?”

“We’re kinda busy now, try ask the property team.”

Sungjin waves his hand toward Jae and make his way to the property team. Brian avert his gaze as he know Sungjin is currently walking to his direction. Afraid he will got caught staring, though he actually is. As he try to focus painting the cloud, he felt someone taps his shoulder twice. Brian stop his activities to look up and see Sungjin’s already eyes look at him.

“Do you mind help me practicing my script? I kinda awkward if I practice it with Ye Eun.”

“Oh, um, I don’t know,” Brian look at Hanbyul asking for a help, but Hanbyul read the opposite.

“It’s okay Brian, you can help him, and we’ll handle this just fine.” Hanbyul makes the look as if she knows something but Brian just look at her and Sungjin back and forth. “Now shoo shoo! Go practice somewhere else other than here!”

“Thanks Hanbyul!” Sungjin said as he take a step to go back at his usual spot and Brian definitely look at her in horror before following Sungjin to his spot.

“Um, so what should I do?” Brian ask after he take a sit try to be calm in front of his crush. He didn’t realize he still bring the brush he used earlier and can’t put the brush because the paint will stain on the floor so he just hold onto it awkwardly.

“You’ll just sit there, looking away from me, and I’ll do my part, yeah?” Sungjin kinda ask him, making sure he is on the same page, making Brian confuse but nods anyway.

Brian notice Sungjin takes a few steps away from him while he’s focusing his eyes on the brush he hold, not sure how and what to do. He can feel Sungjin approaching him but before his heart even prepared, he feel rough finger on his cheek, gently pulling him so they both facing each other. Their eyes lock for a few second and then Sungjin suddenly let go of his hand and laugh it off. He feels so damn awkward right now, and maybe Sungjin too as he see Sungjin looking away. Brian didn’t realize that he’s holding his breath, not until sungjin say “I’m sorry that’s too awkward yeah,”

“No, not at all, I think I’ll go to the toilet first.” Brian lets out a long sigh and rush to the toilet.

Brian wash his face a couple of times. His face already as red as tomato when he arrived at the toilet. He slap his cheek, hoping the redness will go away. He took a deep breath and let it out after the count of three. _Oh my god how will I survive in this, oh god, oh god, oh god, okay calm yourself, okay Brian you can do this he will not notice your platonic love anyway, but Dowoon say he is fucking obvious, oh my god what if Sungjin hates him._

This moment of mental breakdown needs to stop when suddenly someone enters the toilet. So Brian just man up and go back to the gym area, hoping that Sungjin already done with his practice and let him continue paint the property.

As he wish, Sungjin is currently talking to Wonpil. He seems very serious so Brian don’t want to bother him instead he take a sit with the property team and start helping again. “Brian! Why are you here?” Hanbyul ask him, but her voice are too loud reminding that she’s only a few steps away.

“Sungjin’s busy talking to Wonpil, I guess we’re done, I don’t know.” Brian answer along with shrugs not thinking way too much about the gaze Hanbyul gave.

Dowoon yawns for god knows how many times and he doesn’t bother to cover his mouth. Like telling Brian to hurry pack his things already since they promise to go home together like they usually do.

“Alright alright, let’s go.” Brian finish his stuffs and pull Dowoon out of the gym area. “How come you always sleepy while all you do was napping?”

“You know, my energy drain easily, especially after your drama moment with your crush.”

Brian abruptly shush Dowoon, “What do you mean? He only ask for help.”

Dowoon groans, “Yeah, yeah, do you actually see his face? Oh my god I swear to god a whole class already tired with you two.”

Brian furrows his eyebrow, looking at Dowoon in confuse, “What do you mean by that?”

Dowoon stop his way, rolling his eyes “You know actually, _oh holy shit_ —where’s my phone, I- _shit_ , I think I left it at gym area, just go okay, don’t wait for me?” suddenly dowoon’s eyes look a little surprised before he run back to the building area.

Brian make a tired face as he see Dowoon’s back slowly fading, “There he goes left me again.” Then he turn away only to see Sungjin look at him with smile on his face.

“Hi Mr. Property”

“Hello Mr. Actor? I don’t know your character yet, I’m sorry.”

“Beast, my character is the beast.”

“But Dowoon is the prince?”

“Yeah, they chose me because I have this big body like bear, suit for the beast.”

Brian lets out a little chuckle, “Yeah, I can see that. Eh, no, I mean, it’s not that you’re ugly like the beast, no, you’re so beautiful, I mean handsome-“

“Okay, okay, slow down there.” Sungjin laugh, “Wanna go to the bus stop together?” Sungjin ask,

“Sure.”

They walk in silence, not sure what to talk about until they reach the bus stop. Brian sit and Sungjin follows leaving only a few space between them.

“Brian?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for what happen earlier. Did I pull your head too hard?”

“No no, I’m fine.”

“But you look unamused after that you just go back painting.”

“Well, you were talking so seriously with Wonpil at that time, I just don’t want to bother. Besides, it is my job okay, I’m Mr. Property.” Brian look at the road, seeing a lot of vehicles passing by, fortunately there’s not much people in the bus stop right now, only one lady that just hop off from the bus and leaving immediately. At that time, Brian feel Sungjin’s finger back on his cheek again, making them face each other for the second time this day.

“Really? Is this okay for you?”

Brian widen his eyes, he try to not stutter, “Yeah, it is okay.”

Sungjin move his head closer and Brian can definitely feel his breathe on his face before one’s lips landed on his chubby cheek, “Is this okay too?”

Brian gasp, not really hiding his surprise now, “Y-yeah, I-I guess?” he answer as he see Sungjin pulls away and smile at him.

“Then if I say I like you, can I do this every day?” Sungjin ask again, still with the sweetest smile on his face.

Brian copy him, “Sure, I’d love that.” he can’t help but grin at Sungjin.

Sungjin stand up, taking Brian’s hand on him. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“Okay.” Brian follows Sungjin willingly. And for the first time he smile widely and not even hide his red face anymore. He is blushing hard, but Brian is happy to know the fact that his platonic crush isn’t platonic at all.

While a young boy awkwardly stand behind the lamp post, try so hard to not get caught as he see his best friend finally get over his platonic love life. “There there Dowoon, you lost your best friend again.”


End file.
